H2O: My man!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Rikki thinks that Zane has another girlfriend. Is it true or not?


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water!**

**Author's note: This story is a sequel to one of my other stories 'Rikki and Meg!'. **

* * *

><p><strong>H2O: My man!<strong>

**Emma, Cleo, Rikki and Meg are having a nice dinner at Meg's house.**

"Emma, is it true that you're a virgin?" says Meg.

"Yes! Who told you?" says Emma surprised.

"Rikki did!" says Meg.

"Are you a virgin, Meg?" says Rikki with a sexy smile on her face.

"No, I'm not!"

"Are you a virgin, Rikki?" says Cleo.

"No! I've had sex with Zane!"

"What about you, Cleo? Ever had sex?" says Meg.

"Not yet!"

"I bet there's a lot of guys who'd love to have sex with a girl like you, Cleo!" says Rikki.

"Why?" says Cleo confused.

"You're sexy, Cleo! Don't you know that?" says Meg.

The next day at the JuiceNet Café.

"Hi, Zane!" says Rikki with a sexy voice.

"Hi, baby!" says Zane as he gives Rikki a warm hug.

Meg and another girl that Rikki has never seen before enter the café.

"Hi, Meg! This is Zane Bennet, my boyfriend!" says Rikki.

"Hi! I'm Megarah Ashmore!"

"Who's this?" says Rikki pointing towards the girl next to Meg.

"Oh, this is my friend from London! Stephanie Reynolds!"

"Wow, you're one sexy man!" says Stephanie to Zane.

"Yeah and he's already taken so step away girl, okey?" says Rikki as she put her left arm on Zane's shoulder and gives Stephanie a look that could almost kill.

"I can take care of myself, thank you!" says Zane.

"Sure, I just wanted to tell her!" says Rikki.

Stephanie goes to order something to drink.

Zane walk away.

"Sorry! Stephanie is used to getting all the guys she wants! One of the few things I hate about her!" says Meg.

"It's okey! Zane's not perfect, but he is in love with me!" says Rikki.

"I hope so! If Stephanie gets her hands on him you'll never get him back! I've been there myself, trust me! She knows how to make guys forget about their girlfriends!"

"Don't worry! I don't think Zane would hurt my feelings!"

"I hope you're right!"

Cleo and Emma appear.

"Hi, guys!" says Rikki.

"Hi, Rikki! Hi, Meg!" says Cleo. "Who is that?" Cleo points towards Stephanie.

"That's my friend Stephanie!" says Meg. "She's nice, but hold on to your boyfriends, guys! She love to steal other people's boyfriends!"

"Thanks for the warning, Meg!" says Emma.

Later that day Rikki and Cleo are in the local record-store.

"How about this one?" says Cleo as she holds up the new Miley Cyrus-CD.

"You actually like her?" says Rikki. "She's such a loser! I like heavy metal-music!"

Cleo sees Zane over at the other side of the room. "Look! Isn't that Zane over there?"

"Yeah!"

Suddenly Stephanie walks up to Zane. He gives her a hug and kiss her with heat.

"What is he doing?" says Rikki when she sees Zane almost making out with Stephanie.

"It looks like he is..."

"I can see it! How can he do this to me?" says Rikki who is now very angry.

"Meg told us that Stephanie would try to steal our boyfriends..." says Cleo.

"Yeah, but I'm not mad at her! I'm mad at Zane! He always says that I'm the only girl for him!" says Rikki.

Rikki start to walk towards Zane. "I'm gonna show him who his real girlfriend is!" Cleo grab Rikki's arm. "Calm down, Rikki!"

"Don't stop me, Cleo!" says Rikki.

"Okey!" says Cleo as she takes her hand off Rikki's arm.

Rikki walks over to Zane and pulls Stephanie away from him. "Step away from my man you stupid bitch!" says Rikki.

Stephanie gives Zane a look that says 'Make love to me' and walk out from the store.

"Why are you all over her?" says Rikki.

"She's the one that kissed me! I didn't like it!" says Zane with confidence.

"Oh, really? You looked very turned on from over there! I think you did like it!"

"You're the only one for me, Rikki!"

"How could you? I was in love with you! I had sex with you! I thought we had something special, Zane!"

"We do have something special, Rikki! I would never leave you for another girl, don't you know that?"

"I thought I did, but after seeing you make out with 'Sexy little Stephanie' I'm not so sure anymore, Bennet!"

"We call each other by last names now?"

"You son of a bitch!" says Rikki as she walk back to Cleo.

"Rikki! Wait, let me explain!" says Zane, but Rikki doesn't even turn around to look at him.

"How did it go?" says Cleo.

"Very bad...!" says Rikki.

The next day in school Rikki and Zane doesn't speak to each other at all.

"Hi, Rikki!" says Meg.

"Hi, Meg!" says Rikki.

"Cleo told me about Zane and Stephanie! I'm sorry..."

"It's not you I'm mad at, Meg! It's Zane! He said he didn't like kissing her, but I saw the passion in his eyes when their lips met! He was turned on, Meg!"

"I can talk to Stephanie if you want to!"

"Thanks, Meg! You're a good friend!"

After school Rikki and Cleo hang out at the marine park.

"Have you and Zane talked about the Stephanie-incident yet?" says Cleo to her friend Rikki.

"No, I don't wanna talk to him! He kissed her! I don't know why he did that!" says Rikki.

"You should talk to him! I'm sure he didn't want to hurt your feelings, Rikki!"

"I'm too angry to talk to him right now, Cleo!"

The next day Emma, Cleo, Meg and Rikki are having dinner at Emma's house.

"So, Rikki..." says Cleo. "I hope you've talked to Zane!"

"Yeah, I did and it turns out that he told me the truth! It was Stephanie that kissed him and not the other way around!"

"And I've had a little talk with Stephanie! I asked her about the kiss and she said that she was the one who kissed Zane! I also told her to keep her lips and hands off your boyfriends or I'd break her neck!" says Meg with a sexy smile.

"Thanks for the help, Meg!" says Rikki.

"That's what real friends do! They help each other!" says Meg.

**The End.**


End file.
